denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Cell
Cell (셀, Sel) is the character of Denma. She's Denma's Eve. Also she has Quai. Summary Her Avatar is green. She looks like a rabbit. And her way of talking is like a cat. She first mentioned in the A Dog of Pamana (2). Biography 4 months ago She comes to the planet Pamana on the request of Jinu on the planet Terra. She collects Denma's videos. In Captain Hardok, she delivers to Hardok on the planet Carlburn. She already promgrammed armed robots to malfunction in prison. Then she finds Hardok and asks him if he knows Hicks. And Denma exchange the gag with the package. Denma says to her put him through the Avatar and complains about his circumstances. She connected to the Avatar again and she connects him to Hicks. Hicks says that he's one of the refugee children of the Turtle ship No,8956, from 17 years ago. In Eve (episode), she explains Eve. She have seen, Eve's that serve unemotional and hard-nosed masters tend to look sharper while ones that serve warm-hearted and sentimental masters tend to look more round like her. But Cell's appearance does not match the personality of Denma. And Jet's Eve, Bon's look is round. From this point of view, this theory seems to be wrong. She isn't sure how exactly their size and shapes are reflected by attributes of thier masters, but their looks can vary as widely as their master's personalities. She wonders whether their height determined by their master's bragging. In Eve Rachel (1), she's pleased to see Rachel. Rachel gives Cell to her diary and smiles. And Rachel discarded by Marvic. Rachel told Cell before herself was destroyed, Eve's masters don't know that they get disposed of once their contract is terminated. And Marvic was a kind and gracious man so she loves him. The discarded Rachel is burn to the incinerator, like the expired deliverer's Eve, which is also discarded, and the deliverers with dice. She look at them and smile and look at the diary. Because Yahwah yet didn't separate the Eve's expressive function of sorrow from joy. In Blackout (6), When Denma bathing, he says he said he won't leave his room till his next departure. At this point, she points to his penis and says it's cute. 1 month ago In Yael Road (1), she gives Denma to Adam Punching bag. Then she looks surprised at the cockroach and tries to catch it with a knife. And she finally catches the cockroach with a frying pan. And she delivers to Yael on the planet Negev. When Denma lost consciousness while escaping from a collapsed building, she calls Yahwah. But Yahwah says he's sure Denma can survive this on his own. And looks like some valuable data will come out of this. Then, Denma says light up Yael's path and not to light up Denma's power nor his face. She says to Denma that Silverquick manage Negev channel-3's 30% of the revenue. And when Denma does something crazy, she calls Edrei. In Mandragora (1), Denma thinks she and Quai must be watching his every move. Denma and she delivers to Sister Naomi on the planet Even. When Denma finds out Naomi has disappeared, he says he and she take care of other packages first until they get the GPS tracking permit from Even police department. In Savoy Gaal (5) and Pigear (8), Edel and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where Denma and her is. She and Arcel etc. saw Edel's mistake, Gaal's booster gun breaking Adam. Denma finds booster gun that Gaal missed. And he asks her to confirm that there's a craftswoman named Mirai Datsu in Carlburn. In (15) and 14. A.E. (3), Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. Then, she reports to Yahwah, he surprises all Adams are had to be the ones who were sent off to guard the rescue ship for supervisor Edrei. And he tells her to watch Denma as he sees the Denma mentioned Apple, even though he might be looking for his key to escape while using the Pentagon as an excuse. Denma and her Avatar are visits Hannah and finds out that she's burned. Denma gives her Avatar the slip. Hannah asks her, when she's preparing the cream pasta for dinner, ask if she has any chicken. Then Hannah makes chicken cream pasta. Denma, who is not feeling well, eats chicken cream pasta. She tells Hannah that Denma usually either eats only half of it, or flips the table. By the way, Cell now says that she've never seen Denma finish his plate ever since she started serving him. And she asks Hannah to help her prepare a few more meals. Denma asks her to she escort Hannah back to the center after breakfast. When Denma's body is terminates, she laughs after seeing the collapsed Denma. Because Eve didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. In God's Lover (3), she's in recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, and is going to be dragged by Dark brown mask and Gray skin. At this time, Denma appears. Denma's memory after Yael Road was deleted. Jet says to Denma that he'll call him, and he pats her head. Denma receives a massage from a masseur. Denma asks how's the recipient at the congress buliding, and she answers, fortunately he survived alongside him. She thinks right now Denma's memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. Denma sees Quai holding itself and tells her to take it away. She says Quai must be happy to see Denma back as well. And she shows Denma's rescheduled routes, and she tells first one to deliver the Red package. She tells to Denma that client is Dr. God and it's read Goad and according to the Bellarian pronounciation. And she tells before God died, his memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through the Artificial neurological cell procedure. Denma says how can she prove that the copied one is 100% same as the real one. She says God is in a satellite. The Bellarian Space Defense, they says there's an abnormal power reading from the graveyard satellite, so they orders to Catfish 7 that they go find out. She says to God that they've increased their power output so his location doesn't get exposed while they approach. In Catfish 7, the soldier says to Denma that identify himself and his affiliations in the count of three, otherwise they'll fire right away. She says to the soldier that their spaceship has suddenly broken down so they're scavenging for replacement parts. The soldiers says they confirmed their identification, and they record its coordinates just in case anything happens. While God is eagerly explaining the story, Denma doesn't listening to it. She says every word is being recorded. God says he saw a Neuro-scanning device in the back of Denma's head in a back of helmet and it was used during his Artificial neurological cell procedure. She looks at this conversation and notices something. Yahwah contacted and tells her that, the distinguish humans from other creatures is that humans are ungrateful so they're a worthless species. And Yahwah says she told God's words to him is the good work, so he'll forgive her next time when she makes a fatal mistake. As God talks, Denma asks her to ask for a dinner menu, and not like that and he want something like chicken cream spaghetti. Denma and she sleeps. God wakes up he and she. And God asks please hand everything that he said that was recorded to the publisher that he mentioned along with the attached texts. At this point, Catfish 7 appears. The soldier says to Denma that if he doesn't want to get shot down, get off the track in 10 minutes. She says they're heading out now. The spaceship leaves the track. Denma says he staying there for 2 hours listening to some nerd whining and he's hungry so she'll get him chicken cream spaghetti. Denma eats chicken cream spaghetti. Then Denma senses of deja vu about the chicken cream spaghetti, searches for Silverquick menus, and sees that he can't searches it, and wondered he definitely haven't had this before but why did he want to eat this, and how it's possible that he's craving for something that he's never had, and this is a body memory that he's unaware of and when and where it did start. In 16. A.E. (1-4), Denma has a meal with her and Quai, but the food is awful, so he flips the table. She says she just followed the recipe and maybe Denma has been having the same food. Denma orders let him see that recipe. She shows recipe, and Denma copies and says he want the same food again when he's done with his next order so she'll does it right next time, and he's going to sleep now. In the bed, Denma thinks this recipe is she wouldn't have gotten this from a normal database because the numbers are different so that means this is from outside and the day this was written was when he was unconscious. Abilities *Hacking Intuition *Avatar Manipulation Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Cell is NPC. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 1 star ~ Lv 15, 3 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 4 stars) Light attribute Lv 30, 4 stars *Character Description Denma's Eve. Customized android with 1: 1 support for Silverquick deliverer. She hates cockroaches very much. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Cell is playable character. Quotes *"I-I don't want to see such thing!" *"Nyah-Hang! So cute!" Trivia *The word Cell refers to the English Cell. Because Bon refers to the English Bone. *Fan arts **June 30, 2010 **November 9, 2011 **July 3, 2012 **August 1, 2012 **October 27, 2013 **July 30, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **September 30, 2014 **October 30, 2014 **August 13, 2015 **September 22, 2015 **October 3, 2015 - Source **November 16, 2015 **~ 2015 **April 14, 2016 **September 15, 2016 **October 6, 2016 **December 31, 2016 **November 19, 2016 **April 9, 2017 **January 9, 2018 **March 7, 2018 **link *The figures of Denma, Quai, Cell, Cell's Avatar were released by GNFTOY on 27 November 2015. link (Korean) These products can't be purchased in 2018. *Denma often calls her "Oi, Cell!" or "Hey, Cell!" *In Volume 1, her face comes out. *On December 24, 2013, in the advertisement, her Avatar comes out. *She appeared with other Denma characters in the air safety video produced by collaboration with Naver Webtoon in Air Seoul. *On April 1, 2018, the thumbnails of all Naver Webtoons have changed in South Korea as part of the April Fools' Day event. Her Avatar changed this way. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Silverquick Category:Eves